Teman Sejati
by Moka Aoi
Summary: Teman sejati? Mungkin kalian sering mendengar nama itu dan juga memilikinya bukan? Namaku Yuzuki Yukari, namun teman-temanku ternyata pengkhianat semua.. kecuali dia..
1. Chapter 1

Teman Sejati © Moka Aoi

Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future and Yamaha

Summary : Teman sejati? Mungkin kalian sering mendengar nama itu dan juga memilikinya bukan? Namaku Yuzuki Yukari, namun teman-temanku ternyata pengkhianat semua.. kecuali dia..

.

.

.

.

Murid Pindahan~

.

.

.

"Yukari-chann!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut coklat yg diikat satu kebawah

"Ah.. Iroha-chan.." Gadis berambut ungu ikat dua ke depan dengan jacket kelinci yang selalu ia pakai

"Nee.. nee.. Kau dengar tidak?"

"Apa?"

"Katanya kita kedatangan murid baru di kelas kita! Dan dia itu penyanyi yang terkenal ituu!" Teriak Iroha dengan histerisnya

"Memangnya siapa?" Iroha langsung menoleh ke Yukari dengan tatapan 'masa lu ga tau sih?'. Sedangkan Yukari , dia hanya menggeleng kepalanya

"YA AMPUN, YUKARII-CHANN! KUDET BANGET SIH LOO!" Teriak Iroha sampai ke ujung dunia(?). Kalau Yukari sih udah mengenakan headphone dengan lagu yg volumenya sengaja dia besarkan..

"Memangnya kenapa kalau Aku kudet?" Tanya Yukari dengan wajah datar. Iroha hanya menghela nafas.

"Kamu tau nggak, Managition Voca?"

"Tempat dimana kursus artis, penyanyi, dan bakat-bakat yang lain kan?"

"Ahh.. tau juga. Sebenarnya salah satu dari mereka akan pindah sekolah disini!" Seru Iroha

"Oh.."

/Teng../ /Teng../ /Teng../

"Ah.. sudah bel. Ayo Yukari-chan!" Iroha menarik pergelangan tangan Yukari dan berlari dengan kecepatan inhuman

'Mereka.. Managition Voca.. IA...' Batin Yukari

.

.

**Skip Time**

.

.

Iroha langsung mendobrak pintu kelasnya sampai engselnya lepas(?)

"Ahh.. Iroha. Kurang awal.." Kata laki-laki berambut hitam dengan warna matanya yang kuning seperti kucing, Kagene Rei

"Hehehehe..."

"Sudahlah. Iroha cepat duduk di bangkumu. Kau juga Yukari." Kata ketua kelas, Hatsune Mikuo.

"Hai!"

"Siapa yang ngajar hari ini?" Tanya Iroha

"Ya ampun. Nggak liat jadwal apa? Hari ini tuh Haku-sensei tau.." Kata Rei dengan nada mengejek

"Biarin, Rei. Bwee.."

"Sudah.. sudah.. Kalian itu sudah besar, jangan berantem mulu. kayak anak kecil kenapa?" Sang Ketua Kelas membuka mulut, walaupun begitu mereka berdua masih aja ber-deathglare masing-masing

"Haku-sensei udah datang!" Seru Kaiko. Semuanya langsung duduk dengan rapinya

"Minna, gomen ne.. Sensei datang terlambat." Ucap seorang wanita berambut putih yang diikat satu ke bawah.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sensei."

"Sensei!" Seru Iroha

"Ha'i?"

"Apakah benar ada murid pindahan di kelas kita, Sensei?" Tanya Iroha dengan mata berbinar-binar

"Oh iya! Sensei lupa.. tunggu sebentar ya.." Haku-sensei langsung keluar dari kelas

Setelah kira-kira sebelas menit, Haku-senseipun kembali dengan gadis berambut cream panjang dengan beberapa helai dikepangnya.

"Minna! Hari ini kita kedatangan murid baru! Perkenalkanlah dirimu."

'Dia..' Batin Yukari

"Hajimemashite! Watashi no namae wa IA desu. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

"Sudah kuduga, itu IA!" Seru Iroha

"Bisa diam sedikit nggak, nenek sihir?" Ejek Rei dengan kedua tangannya berada ditelinganya

"Biarin. Bweee.." Ejek balik Iroha

"Kau.. urgh." Dua botol sake mengenai kepala Rei dan Iroha

"Kalian berdua! Bisa tidak diam sedikit."

"H-Ha'i sensei!"

"Baiklah. IA bangkumu berada di sana." Haku-sensei menunjuk bangku kosong di ujung kanan yang berada di sebelah Yukari

"Ha'i Sensei!" IA berjalan menuju bangkunya

"Lama tidak jumpa, Yukari-chan." Sapa IA. Namun Yukari hanya diam saja.

IA duduk di bangkunya dan bergumam pelan namun dapat didengar oleh Yukari

"Jangan sampai kau lupa dengan janjimu.."

"Ha'i..." Ucap Yukari dengan pelan

'Apakah yang akan terjadi padaku lagi..' Batin Yukari

.

.

.

.

RnR please~


	2. Chapter 2

Teman Sejati © Moka Aoi

Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future and Yamaha

Summary : Teman sejati? Mungkin kalian sering mendengar nama itu dan juga memilikinya bukan? Namaku Yuzuki Yukari, namun teman-temanku ternyata pengkhianat semua.. kecuali dia..

.

.

.

.

'Dia' kembali?

.

.

.

.

Di kelas Yukari atau bisa disebut dengan kelas XI 2, berkumpul anak anak kelas lain untuk menyapa murid pindahan, IA.

"Nee.. nee... Bisakah Aku memanggilmu IA-chan?" "Kenapa IA-san pindah ke sekolah ini?" "Apakah anda telah memiliki pacar?" Dan berbagai macam pertanyaan lagi

Yukari hanya membaca buku Fisika di bangkunya walaupun pasti tempatnya sesak sekali. Dia mendengarkan lagu dengan headphonenya itu.

"-ri-chan.. Yukari-chan!" Yukari memandang ke arah depannya

"Iroha-chan.. ada apa?" Yukari melepaskan headphonenya

"Mou.. daritadi Aku manggil, masa nggak di jawab sih!"

"Hehe.. gomen."

"Ke kantin yukk!" Ajak Iroha

"Tunggu sebentar.." Yukari membereskan buku-bukunya dan menaruh headphonenya dilehernya.

Di dalam perjalanan mereka berpapasan dengan IA.

"Ah! IA-chan!" Panggil Iroha

"Iroha-chan, Yukari-chan. Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya IA dengan senyum manisnya

"Kami berdua mau ke kantin. IA-chan mau ikut?"

"Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

"Tentu saja tidak! No problem!" Yukari hanya menghela nafas

.

.

.

**SKIP TIME**

.

.

.

"Kalian mau pesan apa? Biar Aku yang memesan makanannya." Tanya Iroha

"Apakah tidak merepotkan.." Tanya IA

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Baiklah.. Aku memilih.." Kata IA sambil melihat-melihat menu makanan

"Aku mau Nasi Goreng dengan Strawberry Juice!" Kata IA dan Yukari bersamaan

"Wah.. kalian serempak! Oke, tunggu sebentar ya.." Irohapun meninggalkan mereka berdua

Sudah beberapa menit terlewatkan semenjak Iroha pergi. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang memulai percakapan, sampai Akhirnya IA yang memulainya.

"Ne.. Yukari-chan." Panggil IA

"..."

"Ayolah, jangan berdiam terus!"

"Apa maumu?" Yukari menatap IA dengan tajam

"Memangnya, menurutmu Aku disini kenapa?"

"Urggh... Kau sudah membuat Yuuma masuk rumah sakit, kau juga yang menuduhku yang membuat Yuuma masuk rumah sakit, kau membuat Aku kehilangan teman-teman berhargaku. Setelah itu kau mau apa lagi?!" IA hanya berdiam diri melihat Yukari yang kelihatan marah dan sedih

"Bukannya dulu, sudah Aku beri peringatan terhadapmu?" Kata IA dengan santainya

"Huh.."

"Tentang Yuuma-kun. Masa kau nggak ingat?"

'Yuuma.. hah.. yang itu..' Pikir Yukari

"Jadi.. semua itu hanya karena.." Ucap Yukari dengan nada sedih

"Bingo! Kan sudahku bilang, jangan kau dekati Yuuma. Tapi yang Aku lihat, kau masih saja mendekatinya." Kata IA sambil melihat kuku-kukunya itu

"Semua ini hanya karena Yuuma.." Yukari menundukkan kepalanya

"Jika kau tidak mau hal seperti itu terjadi lagi, jangan pernah membantahku." Gumam IA dan dapat didengar oleh Yukari

"Hai..." Yukari hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengenang kenangan-kenangan masa kecilnya dulu

.

.

.

~Flashback~

.

.

.

"IA-chan! Yuuma! CUL! Piko-kun! Miki-chan!" Panggil seorang anak kecil berambut ungu diikat dua ke depan

"Ah.. Yukari-chan/Yukari!"

"Main yukk!" Kata anak kecil itu, dia adalah Yukari

"Ayo, ayo, Picchan!" Kata anak kecil berambut merah panjang menarik anak kecil sho-#dibunuh maksudnya anak kecil berambut putih.

"Sudah Aku bilang, Miki. Jangan panggil Aku Picchan!"

"Mou.. Picchan nggak seru.."

"Kau.."

"Sudahlah.. daripada berantem, mendingan kita bermain." Kata anak kecil berambut merah muda pendek

"Aku ikut dengan Yuuma-kun." Kata anak kecil berambut cream melingkarkan tangannya ke tangan anak kecil berambut merah muda itu atau bisa dikenal dengan Yuuma

"Aku juga ikut." Kata anak kecil berambut merah diikat satu.

"Baiklah, kita mau main apa?" Tanya Yuuma

"Bagaimana kalau bermain 'hide and seek'?" Usul Yukari

"Baiklah, kita main 'hide and seek'. Siapa yang tidak setuju?" Tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan

"Karena semuanya setuju. Ayo kita tentukan siapa yang menjaga."

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

"Eh?! Kok Aku yang jaga? Nggak mau!" Bantah anak kecil berambut cream panjang

"Sudahlah, IA. Nanti Yuuma nggak akan menyukaimu loh.." Bisik gadis berambut merah diikat satu ke gadis berambut cream itu. Alhasil gadis berambut cream itupun memerah

"A-Aku nggak menyukai.. Yuuma-kun kok." Gumam IA

"Baiklah, kita mulai sekarang, ok?" Tanya Yuuma

"Okee!"

"Mulai!" Semua kecuali IA mencari tempat persembunyian yang bagus.

"Picchan sini!" Ajak Miki, sedangkan Piko hanya merelakan diri saja

Cul sudah menemukan tempat persembunyiannya. Yang tersisa hanya Yukari.

"Ah.. dimana lagi ya.." Yukari berjalan-jalan sambil mencari tempat persembunyian yang tepat

"Yukari! Disini!" Yuuma menarik tangan Yukari dan jatuh ke dalam pelukannya

"Yuuma.."

.

.

.

"ri-chan.. Yukari-chan!" Yukari mengejapkan matanya

"Iroha-chan..."

"Mou! Apa yang kau lamunkan daritadi?" Kata Iroha dengan nada sebal

"Tidak apa-apa.." Gumam Yukari

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita makan sebelum bel berbunyi." Kata IA. Iroha dan Yukari hanya mengangguk

.

.

.

SKIP TIME

.

.

.

"YAY! Akhirnya pulang juga!" Seru Iroha

"Bisa diem nggak, nenek sihir! Sakit telinga orang daritadi." Kata Rei

"Biarin."

"Kalian berdua..." Mikuo hanya menggeleng kepalanya

"Mikuo-kun mau pergi ke Voca Gakuen?" Tanya Kaiko

"Iya, Aku mau menjemput adikku disana."

"Bolehkah Aku ikut? Adikku Kaito dan Akaito juga berada di sana." Tanya Kaiko sambil membereskan barangnya

"Boleh saja."

"Ayo." Ajak Mikuo, Kaiko menganggukkan kepalanya dan berlari mengikuti Mikuo

"Ya ampun. Tak ku sangka Ketua kelas dan wakil ketua kelas kita akan kencan." Kata gadis berambut hitam yang diikat dua.

"Hehe.. Kau memang ratu gosip, Zatsune." Kata gadis berambut kuning ikal panjang

"Apa maksudmu, SeeU?" Tanya Zatsune sambil menatap tajam SeeU

"Nggak.. Eh, Zeito manggil tuh." Kata SeeU sambil menunjuk ke pintu kelas

"Zeito-kun? Mana?" Tanya Zatsune dengan wajahnya yang sedikit memerah

"Bercanda! Ya ampun, tak ku sangka Ratu Gosip kita ini jatuh Cinta terhadap Zeito." Kata SeeU dengan lebay sambil menekankan kata 'cinta'.

"S-SeeU!" Zatsune ingin mengejar SeeU, namun pintu kelas yang terbuka itu mengejutkannya

"Z-Zeito-kun?" Kata Zatsune dengan wajah yang memerah

"Ayo, Zatsune." Ajak Zeito, sedangkan Zatsune hanya mengganguk pelan dan berlari pelan mengambil tasnya dan mengikuti Zeito

"Ciieee!" Sorak satu kelas

"Heh.. ternyata banyak pasangan disini ya.." Kata IA

"Betul sekali, IA-chan!" kata Iroha yang sudah selesai berantem dengan Rei, sedangkan si Rei cuman ngomel-ngomel sendiri

"Heh.."

"Apa Yukari-chan juga punya?" Tanya IA

"Hmm.. Kalo Yukari-chan sih nggak ada. Karena tiap ada orang yang ingin menembaknya, selalu ia tolak terus. Dan juga dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara dengan yang lain." Jelas Iroha panjang, lebar, tinggi.

"Oh.." IA melihat handphonenya

"Aku pulang dulu ya. Managerku hampir ngamuk nih. Jaa~" Kata IA

"Jaa IA-chan~" IA langsung berlari dan melambaikan tangannya, dan Irohapun membalasnya

"Yukari-chan!" Panggil Iroha

"Hmm.." Yukari mendongakkan kepalanya

"Ayo pulang!" Yukari menganggukkan kepalanya

Di dalam perjalanan, si Iroha selalu mengoceh tentang IA, IA, dan IA melulu. Sedangkan Yukari hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil merenungkan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya

"Ah.. kita berpisah disini. Jaa Yukari-chan" Iroha melambaikan tangannya

"Jaa Iroha-chan" Yukari melambaikan tangannya juga dan berjalan pulang

'Apakah kehidupanku ini masih seperti sekarang ini? Jika dia datang untuk menghancurkan kehidupanku lagi. Bagaiman ini..' Batin Yukari

Yukari terus berjalan, sampai dia tidak tahu bahwa ada mobil berjalan ke arahnya

/Tiit/ /Tiit./

Yukari menoleh ke arah kanannya dan didapatkannya mobil berkecepatan tinggi.

'Apakah ini akhir dari hidupku?' Yukari langsung menutup matanya

"AWAASSS!"

.

.

.

.

'Huh.. tidak sakit.' Pikir Yukari

Yukaripun membuka matanya dan melihat wajah seorang laki-laki berambut merah muda yang melindunginya dari mobil tadi. Yukari membulatkan matanya

"Yuuma.." Gumamnya

.

.

.

.

**Moka : Fyuhh... akhirnya sudah Chapter 2.. –w-**

**Yukari : Bagaimana ceritamu yang 'Unrequited Love' itu?**

**Moka : Hehehe.. terpaksa hiatus dulu, mungkin.**

**Yuuma : Dasar, author tukang hiatus melulu..**

**Moka : Ta-Tapi kan.. QAQ Ini ide, Moka dapat waktu Moka bangun tidur! Jadi kan biar idenya nggak hilang, Moka ketik dengan kecepatan inhuman lalu di publish, buat nambahin story.. –w- Lagian, masih banyak data-data story baru, pengen di publish tapi takut bisa apa nggak di update secepatnya!  
**

**Yukari :Ya udah.. Cepat balas review dulu!**

**Moka : Hai.. Yukari-hime! XD**

**Ayacchino**  
**Ayacchinoo! XD Yupp! Mereka temenan saat kecil. Yosh! Udah lanjutt! XD**

**Oke, akhir kata..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR Please~**


	3. Chapter 3

Teman Sejati © Moka Aoi

Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future and Yamaha

Summary : Teman sejati? Mungkin kalian sering mendengar nama itu dan juga memilikinya bukan? Namaku Yuzuki Yukari, namun teman-temanku ternyata pengkhianat semua.. kecuali dia..

.

.

.

.

Siapa?

.

.

.

.

"Yuuma.." Mata Yukari membulat melihat pemuda yang menyelamatkannya itu

"Huh? Siapa kau?" Pemuda itu berrtanya dengan nada bingung

"Eh?" Pemuda itu langsung berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya, sedangkan Yukari terduduk sambil merenungkan apa yang terjadi

"Hei, kau baik – baik saja?" Pemuda itu melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yukari dan langsung membuat Yukari tersadar dari alam pikirannya(?) #plakk

"A-Ano.. bisakah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Yukari langsung berdiri menghadapi pemuda berambut merah muda dan bermata keemasan itu

"Huh? Boleh saja.. Kau ingin menanyakan apa?" Yuuma mendongakkan kepalanya

Baru saja Yukari ingin berbicara, tiba" datang seorang shota(?) putih berteriak dengan suara feminimnya(?) #ditimpukUSB

"YUUMAAAAA!" Yukari dan pemuda itupun menoleh ke sumber suara

Seorang shota(?) berambut putih yang memiliki mata berwarna hijau dan biru itu berteriak ke arah pemuda itu

'Piko-kun...' Pikir Yukari sambil memandang pria shota(?) itu dengan raut wajah yang ketakutan

"Ah.. Piko! Gomenn!" Kata Yuuma sambil tertawa dan menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu

"Humph! Gara – gara kau, aku yang dijadikan mainannya Miki!" Keluh shota putih(?) #ditimpuk USB, ralat maksudnya keluh pemuda berambut puith itu, namanya adalah Utatane Piko

'Sudah kuduga itu Piko-kun... Aku harus pergi dari sini secepatnya.. tapi..' Yukari melihat ke arah pemuda berambut merah muda itu

"Huh? Siapa yang dibelakangmu itu?" Piko menunjuk Yukari yang berada di belakang Yuuma

'Jaket kelinci itu..' Pikir Piko

"Oh, iya! Aku hampir lupa.. apa kau baik – baik saja?" Yuuma berbalik menghadapi Yukari, namun yang ia dapati adalah Yukari yang langsung berlari. Tanpa sepengetahuan Yukari, jepit yang selalu ia pakai terjatuh

"Hei, tunggu!" Yuuma berniat mengejarnya, namun ia ditahan oleh Piko

"Sudahlah.. Jika kita tidak cepat kembali, maka barang – barangku nanti.." Piko memegang bahu Yuuma dengan wajah puppy eyesnya dan sangat berhasil membuat Yuuma tidak tega dan juga ditambah sweatdrop

"Baiklah.." Dengan terpaksa Yuuma menanggapi permintaan yaoi-nya Piko-#dibunuh, ralat maksudnya menanggapi permintaan Piko. Namun sebelum itu, ia melihat jepit yang dipakai Yukari itu.

"Yuumaaa!" Teriak Piko

"Ha'i.. ha'i..." Yuuma langsung memasukkan jepit itu ke saku jaketnya dan berlari ke Piko

Di tempat lain

"Master, ini dia barangnya.." Kata seseorang misterius yang berlutut ala butler sambil memberikan sebuah kotak kecil ke gadis berambut cream panjang yang sedang duduk di singasananya

"Fufufufu... Kerja yang bagus.." Gadis itu mengambil kotak kecil itu dan membuka kotak itu

"Fufufufufu.. padahal sudah aku peringatkan.. tapi masih saja dia.. fufufufufu.." Gadis itu tertawa licik sambil melihat foto – foto yang berada di kotak kecil itu

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, master?" Tanya orang misterius itu

"Heh.. sudah jelas lagi.. fufufufufu.." Gadis itu menebarkan foto – foto itu, ternyata foto – foto itu berupa Yukari dan Yuuma

"Jika itu yang anda bilang, maka aku akan mempersiapkan anak buahku.. Dengan begitu, aku permisi dulu master.." Orang misterius itu langsung menghilang

"Saa.. let the game begin!"

.

.

.

~CHAPTER 2 END~

.

.

.

**Moka : Akhirnya dapat dipublish..**

**Yukari : Memangnya kenapa?**

**Moka : Soalnya laptop Moka disitaa! Dan alhasil Moka publishnya di komputer di warnet Moka.. #plakk**

**Yukari : Ya udah.. cepet balas review!**

**Moka : Ha'i Yukari-hime!**

**Hikari Kengo**  
**Gomen.. nggak Moka bales di chap. 1.. soalnya pas Moka publish chapter 2, Hikari-san baru review.. -w- Thanks buat baca fic Moka.. Udah lanjutt!**

**Emilia Frost**  
**Emii-chann! Arigatouu! XD Moka malah kasian dengan Piko sama Yuuma.. -w- #plakk XD Oke.. udah lanjutt!**

**YamiRei28**  
**Reiii-chann! XD *hug* Thanks Rei-chan! IA sengaja Moka bikin jadi antagonis.. #dibunuh Udah lanjutt! XD**

**Kumo-Usagi**  
**Nggak papa Kumo.. asalkan kalau anda reviewnya langsung di chapter 10 #plakk #jduakk Arigatou! Udah update nyaa~**

**LightBlueStar**  
**Udah lanjutt! XD**

**AKHIR KATA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR please~?**


	4. Chapter 4

Teman Sejati © Moka Aoi

Vocaloid © Crypton Media Future and Yamaha

Summary : Teman sejati? Mungkin kalian sering mendengar nama itu dan juga memilikinya bukan? Namaku Yuzuki Yukari, namun teman-temanku ternyata pengkhianat semua.. kecuali dia..

.

.

.

.

'~Mereka~'

.

.

.

Yukari terus berlari dan berlari dengan kepalanya yg ditundukkannya agar tidak ada orang yang melihatnya sedang menangis.

'Dia.. Dia.. Piko-kun..' Pikir Yukari yang tetap berlari sambil mengingat kenangan masa lalunya yang pahit

.

.

.

Flashback

"Bu-Bukan.. hiks.. bukan Aku.. hiks.." Ucap gadis berambut ungu diikat dua kedepan yg sedang terduduk di lantai yang sedang menangis terisak - isak.

"Janganlah berbohong! Kita semua tahu bahwa kaulah yang mendorong Yuuma!" Bantah seorang laki - laki berambut putih sebahu yabg memiliki mata berwarna hijau dan biru. Ia menggebrak meja kecil di depannya dan alhasil membuat gadis berambu ungu tadi dan gadis berambut merah cherry yang berada di belakangnya terkejut dan juga takut dengannya

"Hiks.. hiks.." Gadis berambut ungu itupun menangis kembali dengan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya

"Nee.. Piko.." Gadis berambut merah cherry itu menarik pakaian laki - laki itu dan berbisik ke telinganya

"Aku tau itu.. tapi jika kita tidak seperti ini, dia tidak akan percaya.." Bisik laki - laki itu ke gadis berambut merah cherry itu. Namun Gadis berambut ungu itu dapat mendengar bisikkan laki - laki itu.

"Aku hanya memperingatimu saja. Jangan pernah dekati kami lagi, terutama Yuuma. Karena kami bukan temanmu lagi.." Setelah mengucapkan pernyataan kejam itu, laki - laki itupun langsung berjalan pergi.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. gomen.. hiks.. gomen.." Gadis berambut cherry itu hanya melihat gadis berambut ungu itu dengan tatapan gelisah, kecewa, sedih, frustasi, dll.

"Gomen ne.. Yuka-chan.." Gumam gadis itu

Gadis itupun langsung pergi mengikuti laki - laki tadi dan meninggalkan gadis berambut ungu ini menangis sendirian

Flashback

.

.

.

Yukari tetap berlari secepat mungkin

'Jika.. jika saja.. jika saja aku-' Yukari yang berlari tanpa melihat ke arah jalanpun akhirnya tertabrak seseorang

"I-Ittai.." Gumam seseorang yang ditabrak Yukari

Yukari langsung berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya.

'Rasanya suara itu tidak asing bagiku..' Pikir Yukari

"Daijoubu desu ka?" Yukari mengulurkan tangannya ke gadis yang ia tabrak yang memiliki rambut berwarna merah cherry panjang

"Ah.. daijoubu desu." Gadis itu memegang tangannya Yukari dan berdiri dengan bantuan Yukari

Ketika melihat wajah pemilik gadis yang ia tabrak tadi. Yukari langsung membulatkan matanya.

'Di-Dia.. Dia kan..'

"Huh? Ah.. Yuka-chan?!" Seru gadis itu

"Ini Yuka-chan kan? Akhirnya Aku bisa bertemu denganmu lagi." Gadis itu langsung menggenggam kedua tangan Yukari dengan air mata yang tidak henti - hentinya keluar dari mata gadis itu

Yukari hanya menundukkan kepalanya lagi. Gadis itu heran dengan tingkah laku Yukaripun bertanya

"Yuka-chan? Ada apa? Apakah kau tidak ingat denganku? Namaku adalah-"

"Furukawa Miki" Yukari langsung memotong ucapan gadis bernama 'Miki' itu.

"Nah.. Yuka-chan tau!" Seru Miki.

Miki langsung memeluk Yukari dengan eratnya.

"Aku.. hiks.. Aku sangat senang bisa bertemu dengan Yuka-chan lagi.." Gumam Miki

"..."

"Ah.. apakah Aku membuatmu kesakitan, Yuka-chan. Gomen ne.." Miki langsung melepaskan pelukannya itu namun Yukari hanya diam membatu (Moka: Entah kenapa, jadi ingat tentang Author Kuro 'Kaito' Neko yang selalu jualan berbagai macam batu.. -w- #ditendang)

"..."

"Nee...Yuka-chan.." Miki yang heran melihat tingkah laku Yukari itupun mencoba menepuk pundaknya, namun Yukari hanya menepis tangannya

"Yuka-chan.." Miki hanya membulatkan matanya

"Jangan.. jangan pernah.. Jangan pernah mendekatiku lagi!" Teriak Yukari

"Yuka-chan.. apa yang?" Miki berniat untuk mendekati Yukari, namun Yukari langsung mundur beberapa langkah

"Jangan pernah dekati Aku lagi." Kata Yukari dengan air matanya yg berlinang - linang di wajahnya itu

"Yuka-chan.." Miki hanya menundukkan kepalanya saja.

"Bu-Bukankah.. hiks.. Bukankah kalian yang pertama bilang kepadaku! "Jangan pernah dekati kami lagi, terutama Yuuma!" A-Aku.. Aku masih mengingatnya dengan jelas!"

"..."Sambil menutupkan kepalanya, Miki menangis terisak - isak dengan kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya

"Jika.. hiks.. Jika kau mengingatnya, jangan mendekatiku lagi..." Mendengar pernyataan kejam dari Yukari itupun, Miki semakin menyesal dan sedih. Dia mengingat kata-kata pemuda berambut putih perak mengucapkan kata-kata itu ke gadis berambut ungu itu.

"...hiks... go-gomen.. hiks.. gomen ne... hiks.. hontou.. hontou ni... hontou ni gomen.. hiks... Yuka-chan.." Yukari yang telah menjauh dari Miki hanya dapat melihat gadis itu dengan perasaan tidak tega

'Miki-chan.. apakah Aku ha- Tidak! Tidak! I-Itu salah dia.. Lebih baik Aku cepat pergi dari sini..' Batin Yukari dalam hati

Yukari langsung pergi berlari tanpa mengetahui salah satu bukunya jatuh

"Hee.. Yu-Yuka-chan! Ini.." Miki yang melihat buku Yukari itu, langsung memanggilnya namun Yukari tetap berlari tanpa menghiraukannya

"Yuka-chan..." Miki melihat kembali buku Yukari

"Gomen telah membuka privasimu, Yuka-chan.." Mikipun membuka isi buku itu dan melihat tulisan - tulisan rapi yang tertera di halaman buku itu

"Ti-Tidak mungkin?!" Kata Miki dengan horornya sambil membaca buku itu.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain

"Ah.. Si Miki lama bener sih.." Ucap seseorang berambut putih sebahu dengan nada menjengkelkan

"Sudahlah.. Piko. Sebentar lagi dia datang.." Kata seseorang berambut merah muda yang sedang bersandar di dinding

"Iya.. benar kata Yuuma. Pacarmu bakal kembali ke sisimu. Jangan khawatir jika kau mengira dia berselingkuh." Kata seseorang berambut merah panjang yang diikat satu

"P-Pacar?! A-Aku bukan pacarnya!" Bantah pemuda yang bernama 'Piko' itu dan memggebrak meja yang ada di depannya itu

.

.

/Brakk/

.

.

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka dengan kasar oleh gadis berambut merah cherry itu

"Mi-Miki.." Panggil Piko

Gadis itu hanya terdiam saja dengan tangisan di wajahnya yang tak henti - hentinya keluar dari matanya

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Piko.. Hiks.." Piko berjalan menuju gadis itu dan langsung mendekapnya dengan erat

"Jangan menangis.. Aku ada disampingmu.." Gumam Piko

"Hiks.. Piko.. Pikoo!" Miki langsung memeluk pemuda itu dan menangis sekencang - kencangnya

'Baru pertama kali ini, Aku mendengar Miki memanggil Piko tanpa ada '-chan'nya' Pikir Yuuma dan CUL

"Tenanglah, Miki. Katakan apa yang terjadi." Miki melepaskan pelukannya ke Piko dan melirik ke arah Yuuma dan ke Piko lagi. Piko yang mengerti isyarat itupun hanya mengangguk

"Nee.. Yuuma. Bisakah kau membelikan jus cherry, alpukat, dan strawberry?" Yuuma hanya mengangguk dan berjalan keluar untuk membeli minuman tersebut

Setelah Yuuma keluar, Piko langsung menutup pintu tersebut dan juga menguncinya.

"Huft.. baiklah. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Miki?" Piko langsung berjalan menuju sofa dan duduk diatasnya

"Hmm.. sebenarnya.."

.

.

.

Dengan Yuuma

'Huh.. kenapa harus Aku?' Batin Yuuma

Di tangan Yuuma terdapat kantung putih yang berisi 4 minuman, Jus Ceri, Jus Alpukat, Jus Strawberry, dan Pocary Sweat. (Moka: Perasaan Piko nggak ada bilang Pocary Sweat?! Yuuma: Masa gue nggak ada minum.. makanya gue beli. Moka: Hoo.. Yuuma: *facepalm*)

Di dalam perjalanannya itu dia melihat seorang gadis berambut cream berjalan dengan wajahnya yang sedang menyeringai

'Itukan..'

Gadis itu merasa dilihat oleh seseorang itupun langsung melihat ke arah Yuuma yang melihatinya sejak tadi

"Yuuma-kun!" Panggil gadis itu dengan cerianya

"Ah.. IA." Balas Yuuma dengan senyuman, sedangkan IA hanya blushing melihatnya

"Etto.. Yuuma-kun lagi ngapain?" Tanya IA yang malu - malu kucing

"Hmm.. Aku habis dari sana." Yuuma menunjuk ke sebuah toko dimana tempat dia membeli jus itu

"Hoo.."

"Kalau IA habis ngapain?" Tanya Yuuma yang langsung duduk di salah satu kursi santai yang berada di dekatnya

"Aku.. Aku habis syuting tadi." Jawab IA yang juga duduk di kursi santai tersebut

Beberapa menitpun berlalu dan hening menyelimuti mereka berdua. Tidak ada yang mau memulai percakapan.

Yuuma hanya melirik ke arah jalan dimana terdapat seorang gadis berambut ungu yang diikat dua yang ia tabrak itu sedang melihati langit

'Gadis itu kan yang tadi..'

"Etto.. IA pulang dulu ya, Yuuma-kun. Takut nanti manajer ngambek lagi." IA lansung berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya

"Huh? Iya.." Jawab Yuuma

"Kalau begitu.. Jaa ne~!" Teriak IA dari kejauhan sambil melambaikan tangannya

"Hn.. Jaa. " Balas Yuuma

Setelah IA pergi, Yuumapun berkehendak menghampiri gadis yang ia tabrak tadi

"Hei!" Panggil Yuuma, gadia itupun berbalik dan membulatkan matanya ketika melihat Yuuma yang memanggilnya

Gadis itu berniat untuk pergi, namun dicegat oleh Yuuma

"Hei! Jangan pergi dulu!" Kata Yuuma, gadis itu hanya terdiam

"Apa.." Gumam gadis itu

"Huh?"

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Gadis itu berbalik menghadapi Yuuma. Yuuma yang melihatnya, tiba - tiba blushing seketika

'Jika dilihat - lihat dia manis juga.. Eh? Apa yanv Aku pikirkan ini..' Batin Yuuma

"Ba-Bagaimana jika kita berbincang sebentar.." Ajak Yuuma yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu

"Huh?"

'Oh tidak.. dia pasti berfikir yang tidak - tidak..' Batin Yuuma

"Baiklah.." Jawab gadis itu

"Huh?"

"Aku akan mengikuti permintaanmu itu. Tetapi sebentar saja, karena Aku harus pulang.." Jelas gadis itu

"Baiklah.. Bagaimana jika kita berbincangnya disana saja." Ajak Yuuma sambil menunjuk sebuah cafe, gadis itu hanya mengangguk

.

.

.

~SKIP TIME~

.

.

Yuuma dan gadis itu duduk dengan manis di salah satu meja di cafe itu. Hening menyelimuti mereka dan tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan.

"Umm.. karena Aku yang mengajakmu, biarkan Aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Yuuma, Aku berumur 17 tahun. Aku bersekolah di 'Vocaloid Gakuen'. Aku memiliki 3 sahabat yang Aku sayangi. Mereka adalah Piko, cowok yang kau lihat tadi, Miki, dan CUL." Jelas Yuuma sepanjang - panjangnya

"Giliranku?" Tanya gadis itu dengan wajah manisnya yang membuat Yuuma blushing. Yuuma hanya mengangguk dan menutupi wajahnya yang blushing dengan tangannya

"Umm.. namaku Yuzuki Yukari, Aku berumur 17 tahun. Aku bersekolah di Seika Gakuen." Jelas Yukari singkat padat, dan jelas.

"Yukari-chan kah? Nama yang manis sesuai dengan orangnya." Kata Yuuma dengan senyumannya, Yukari hanya bisa blushing melihat senyuman Yuuma.

"Ah.. hari sudah mulai gelap." Gumam Yukari yang melihat langit yang mulai berubah menjadi gelap.

"Kau benar.. Sudah hampir jam 6.." Kata Yuuma yang melihat jam tangannya

"Aku pulang dulu.. Yuuma-san." Yukari langsung berdiri dan hendak untuk berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, namun Yuuma tiba - tiba meraih tangan Yukari

"Biar.. biar Aku mengantarmu pulang.." Seru Yuuma

"Huh?"

"Biar Aku yang mengantarmu pulang. Tidak baik seorang perempuan pulang sendirian.." Ucap Yuuma yang tiba - tiba berubah jadi gentle

"..." Yukari hanya blushing dan menganggukkan kepalanya

.

.

.

Yuuma dan Yukari berjalan berdampingan seakan - akan mereka berdua pacaran. Terlebih lagi dengan Yuuma yang menggenggam tangan Yukari.

"Jadi apa kau mengetahui gadis bernama 'IA'? Dia juga salah satu temanku. Ah.. mungkin kau tidak percaya ya. Ahaha.." Kata Yuuma

"Aku tahu dan Aku percaya kok." Jawab Yukari

"Hmm.. sokka! Aku tidak tahu ada yang mempercayai orang sepertiku.."

"Ah.. disini tempat Aku tinggal. Jaa Yuuma-san.." Yukari langsung melambaikan tangannya dan berlari menuju sebuah gedung layaknya apartemen

"Ah.. Jaa~" Balas Yuuma

.

.

.

"Jadi Yukari..." Gumam Piko sambil membaca buku yang didapat Miki

"Mungkin kita terlalu kasar kepada dia waktu itu.. Apalagi kau!" Tunjuk CUL ke Piko

"He-Hei! Mau bagaimana lagi?! Dia juga melihati kita!" Bantah Piko

"Mou! Futari tomo! Jangan bertengkar!" Teriak Miki

"Jadi.."

"Picchan.. Kamu mau lagi ya~?" Tanya Miki dengan nada manis

"E-Enggak! A-Ayo kita ber-berdiskusi!" Ajak Piko

"Aku punya rencana. Tapi..."

"Tapi?" Tanya Miki dan Piko

"Aku rasa rencana ini agak susah. Rencananya begini.."

.

.

.

Setelah mengantar Yukari pulang, Yuumapun berencana kembali ke tempat dimana Piko dkk berkumpul tadi

'Tak terasa hari sudah malam ya..' Batin Yuuma dalam hati

"Kyaaaa!" Teriak seseorang yang sepertinya perempuan di tempat Piko dkk

'Apakah Miki dan CUL dalam bahaya?'

Yuuma langsung berlari secepatnya dan membuka pintu dengan kasarnya

"Yu-Yuuma?!"

"Eh?"

"Ah.. Konbanwa Yuuma-kun!" Panggil Miki

"Konbanwa Yuuma" Panggil CUL

"Ko-Konbanwa mo.. I-Ini.." Tanya Yuuma sambil menunjuk Piko yang di cross-dress

"Yuumaaa! Tolong Aku! Mereka berdua ini oni!" Teriak Piko dengan wajah puppy eyesnya

"Pi-Piko.. Gomen, tapi Aku straight." Ucap Yuuma dengan senyuman

.

/plakkk/ /brakk/ /jduakk/

.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku ini juga straight!" Piko kembali memukuli Yuuma dengan berbagai macam barang

"Ara ne~ Picchan.. maksudku Haku-chan~" Panggil Miki

"Haku-chan?!" Teriak Piko dan Yuuma

"Haku, nama yang bagus Miki!" Kata CUL selaku memberikan penghargaan "Pemberian nama para cowok cross-dress"(?)

"Ore wa otoko dakaraaaaa!"

.

.

.

"Oh iya, Yuuma." Panggil Piko yang telah kembali ke gender aslinya #jduakk

"Hm?"

"Dimana jusnya?" Tanya Piko

"Ah.." Yuuma langsung membatu

"Jangan bilang Aku kau melupakannya?! Cepat beli lagi! Aku tidak mau tau!" Piko langsung mengusir Yuuma dan menutup pintu dengan keras

"Urgh.. nasibku yang malang." Gumam Yuuma

.

.

.

Di sisi lain

"Hatsune, apakah sudah kau persiapkan?" Tanya seorang gadis ke gadis berambut hijau tosca yang dikuncir dua

"Tenang saja, Master! Semuanya telah dipersiapkan!" Seru gadis bernama 'Hatsune Miku' itu.

"Bagus sekali." Gadis itupun menyeringai

"Master! Apakah kita akan menyerang gadis itu atau pemuda itu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambur pirang mengenakan pakaian lolita dan juga boneka yang selalu berada di tangannya

"Heh! Tentu saja gadis itu dulu!"

"Baiklah, Master." Gadis pirang itupun langsung menghilang

"Master! Apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadap Piko, Miki, CUL?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang.

"Kita biarkan saja mereka dulu. Mereka juga belum mulai bergerak, Nero."

"Ha'i Master!"

"Master, ini teh anda." Ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang diikat ke samping dengan sebuah baki dengan secangkir teh diatasnya

"Arigatou Neru." Gadis itupun mengambil cangkir itu dan meminumnya

"Akhirnya.. saat – saat yang aku tunggupun telah datang. Fufufufu.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 4 END**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Moka: Akhirnya dipublish juga..**

**Yuuma: Emangnya kenapa lagi?**

**Moka: Maless.. -w-**

**Yukari: *getok Moka* Ya udah.. balas review!**

**Yuuma: Waitt! Tunggu dulu..**

**Yukari: Apa lagi... *swt***

**Yuuma: *getok Moka* Kenapa Aku dijahat-jahatin sih! **

**Moka: I-Ittai desu ne.. Moka mau.. -3-**

**Piko: *tiba" datang* Enggak! Aku yg lebih dijahat-jahatin! Masa Aku di cross-dress!**

**Yukari: Moka, cepet balas review!**

**Moka: Ha'i Yukari-hime! XD**

**YamiRei28  
Bisa jadi! #plakk  
Entahlah~ Salahkan Yuuma dong~ #plakk (Yuuma: Elu dong yg salah!) Udah lanjutt! xD**

**Akanemori  
Daijoubu dayo, Akacchan.. XD Bunuh aja Akacchan! #plakk Udah lanjutt XD**

**Hikari Kengo  
Tanyakan Yuuma~! #plakk  
Iya, Yuuma dengan Piko yaoi-an~ #digamparYuumaPiko  
Nggak mau? Ya sudahlah~ #plakk Arigatou XD Udah lanjutt XD**

**Kagane-Mikasa-san05  
Mika-chann! *death hug* #plakk  
Arigatou ne Mika-chan! xD Iya, kasihan Yukari..  
Udah lanjutt XD**

**Katsushika Arisa  
Iya, kasihan Yukari.. Salahkan Yuuma dong! #plakk (Yuuma: Kok Aku yg salah?!)  
Udah lanjutt XD**

**Miko-Chan Kawaii  
Arigatou! xD Iya, IA antagonis~ -w- #plakk  
Kalau bisa ya! XD Sippo! xD**

**AKHIR KATA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RnR Please?!**


End file.
